The invention is based on an electrical machine having a shielding plate.
WO2014012691 discloses an electronic card that is arranged in a housing part of the electrical machine. At least one side of the electronic unit is only covered by means of a synthetic material covering. An electronic unit is used to control electrical machines. This electronic unit contains for example a control circuitry. The electronic unit is arranged in a housing part of the electrical machine. The process of operating an electrical machine generates electromagnetic alternating fields in the region of the electronic unit. These electromagnetic alternating fields influence the electronic unit and lead to faults in its function.